how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mosbius Designs
Mosbius Designs ist die 20. Episode der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 13.04.2009 in den USA und am 06.02.2010 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt Inhalt Die Show beginnt damit, dass Ted, Barney und Marshall im MacLaren's Pub über den Witz "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Erdnussbutter und Marmelade?" lachen. Lily kommt hinzu und Barney erzählt ihr den Witz, obwohl Ted und Marshall ihn davon abhalten wollen, da sie denken, dass Lily den Witz nicht mögen wird. Als Barney die Pointe serviert (man sieht nur, wie sich seine Lippen stumm bewegen) sagt Zukunfts-Ted, dass dies der schmutzigste Witz war, den er je gehört hatte. Lily verlässt entrüstet den Tisch und wurde von ihren Freunden vier Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Nachdem Ted seinen Job verloren hat, hat er nun endlich seine eigene Architekturfirma gegründet. Vorerst beschränkt er sich jedoch nur auf unwichtige Themen, wie zum Beispiel dem Auswählen des offiziellen Firmenstifts. Robin, die immernoch in Teds Wohnung wohnt, sagt ihm, er solle endlich potentielle Kunden anrufen, um seine Firma in Schthumb|left|368pxwung zu bringen. Als Robin am nächsten Tag die Wohnung betritt, steht mittem im Raum ein Schreibtisch, der von PJ, Teds Assistenten bewacht wird. PJ behandelt die Wohnung wie ein Büro und stellt zum Beispiel Besucher zu Ted durch und vergibt Schlüssel für die Toilette. Robin fühlt sich von PJs gutem Aussehen und seiner "Autorität" angezogen und schon bald erwischt Ted sie und PJ gemeinsam im Bett. Wütend feuert Ted PJ, der dann anfängt, mit Robin in Ted Wohnung rumzuhängen und zu flirten, während Ted im Hintergrund arbeiten muss. Als Robin beginnt, sich zu langweilen, macht sie Schluss mit PJ. Daraufhin stellt Ted PJ wieder ein, seine neugewonnene "Authorität" zieht Robin an und die Beiden kommen wieder zusammen. Schließlich entscheidet sich PJ dazu, zu gehen und hinterlässt Robin einen erklärenden Brief und Ted einen Strauß Rosen. Als Barney hört, dass Ted PJ angeheuert hat, ist er entrüstet, da er dachte, Ted wthumb|364pxürde es wissen und anstatt PJ eine attraktive Frau einstellen. Barney wird noch wütender, als er hört, dass Robin mit PJ schläft. Da er nicht mehr mit Lily reden kann, gesteht er Marshall seine Gefühle für Robin. Inzwischen, in der Goliath National Bank, macht sich Marshall sorgen, ob er seinen Job behalten wird, da in letzter Zeit vielen seiner Mitarbeiter gekündigt wurde. Barney schlägt ihm vor, eine "Sache" zu entwickeln, etwas, dass ihn bei den anderen Mitarbeitern beliebt und unersetzbar machen würde. Er erinnert ihn an "Essens-Mann" einen Kollegen, der total austauschabar, weil unterbelichtet ist. Er wurde jedoch unersetzbar, seitdem er bei Meetings köstliches und exotisches Essen serviert. Ähnlich erging es auch "Spielzeug-Mann", einem Kollegen, der in seinem Büro die verschiedensten Spielzeuge sammelt, mit denen seine Mitarbeiter spielen können. Marshall entscheidet sich dazu, eine Fantasy Baseballliga zu führen, so wie er es im College getan hatte, was aus ihm "Sports-Mann" macht (Der Name "Fantasy-Mann" war nicht mehr verfügbar, da ihn schon ein Kollege trägt, der während der Arbeit immer Zauberer-Kostüme trägt). Als Marshall aber auf 18000$ in Bar aufpassethumb|left|362pxn muss und rund um die Uhr Anfragen von Kollegen bekommt, kann er dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten. Schließlich stellt er PJ als Gehilfen ein, der nun den Großteil der Arbeit an der Fantasy-Liga übernimmt. Barney dankt Marshall dafür, PJ von Robin fern zuhalten. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Dadurch, dass Barney Marshall seine Gefühle für Robin gesteht, wissen nun alle Hauptpersonen von Barneys Gefühlen, natürlich bis auf Robin. *Als Ted PJ fragt, wo er ist (eigentlich ist er gerade im Bett mit Robin), sagt er, er sei im Empire State Building. In der Folge Erste Male benutzen Marshall und Lily das Empire State Building als Metapher für Sex. *Barneys Wut darüber, wenn andere Männer Sex mit Robin haben, tauchte schon in der Folge Sex mit der Ex auf. *Marshall weiß von Barneys Gefühlen dank Lilys Unfähigkeit, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten. *Lily war die Erste, die von Barneys Gefühlen in der Folge Kennen wir uns? erfuhr. *Am Ende der Episode ist Barney dabei zu sehen, wie er Sushi mit Stäbchen isst. Er scheint diese Fähigkeit innerhalb der Serie entwickelt zu haben, da er in der Folge Das Duell noch Probleme hatte, mit Stäbchen zu essen. *Lily taucht in der Folge Hilfe wider Willen wieder auf. Sie fehlt aufgrund der Schwangerschaft von Alyson Hannigan vier Wochen in der Serie. Lily und Robin (deren Schauspielerin Cobie Smulders im November 2008 ihre Schwangerschaft ankündigte) sind innerhalb der vierten Staffel oftmals deutlich als schwanger zu erkennen. Zitate Anspielungen *Im Büro des "Spielgefährten" spielen Marshall und Barney mit Wolverine-Klauen. Außerdem sieht man zwei Mal, ein Mal im Büro des Spielgefährten und ein Mal hinter Marshall auf der Straße, das Plakat des Films X-Men Origins. Wolverine. *Wenn Robin Ted erzählt, welche Typen sie nach ihrer Arbeit in der Bar trifft, sagt der erste: "... Es ist ein schmutziger Job, aber einer muss ihn ja machen". Dies ist offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf die Serie "Dirty Jobs" mit Mike Row. *Am Ende der Episode erzählt Ted Robin die Geschichte eines Architekten, dessen Bibliothek im Boden versank, weil er das Gewicht der Bücher nicht einberechnet hatte. Diese Geschichte ist in Amerika eine bekannte, moderne Legende. *Als Ted den Anruf von PJ bekommt und auf dem Display des Telefons entdeckt, dass der Anruf von dem Haustelefon kommt, sagt er "Oh mein Gott, der Anruf kommt aus dieser Wohnung!". Er spielt damit auf die bekannte, moderne Sage The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs an. High-Fives *Barney und Marshall geben sich ein "Wolverine-Five".﻿ ﻿ Der Witz Der Witz vom Anfang der Folge ist durch die Übersetzung unnütz geworden. Im Englischen geht er so: "What is the difference between peanutbutter (=Erdnussbutter) and jam (=Marmelade)?" Die Lösung wäre "You cannot peanutbutter your dick in one others ass (= Du kannst deinen Schwanz nicht in den Arsch eines anderen erdnussbuttern.)". Dies ist in sofern ein Wortwitz, weil 'jam' auch stoßen, stopfen oder stecken bedeuten kann. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden